Without Hesitation
by Between The Lines
Summary: "…Thank you Arthur." Merlin whispered, not having the strength to truly begin to tell his King – his friend – how grateful he was. "I owe you my life." Arthur sat up so he was rested upon his elbows, hearing the sincerity behind the pain. "You'd do the same for me." - Arthur wasn't helping a manservant, he was helping a friend. I love reviews like I love breathing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! **

**So I have a tendancy to not finish stories. But I _will _make myself complete this. So I'll try and be weekly with my updates, however this probably won't happen and I'll end up doing it whenever I get the chance. Though Christmas Holidays are coming up next week so updates will happen.**

**This story shouldn't be more than 5/6 chapters. Just something to ease me into Merlin FanFiction:)**

**If at ANY point you think the characters are OOC, TELL ME. OOCness is a major pet hate of mine.**

**Hope you like it dudes. Like reeeaaally hope. Sharing my work is daunting. ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, they would have the most awesome bromance going and Arthur would choose Merlin over Gwen any day, and Arthur would know and have accepted Merlin's magic and made him Court Sorcerer...So no, I don't own own Merlin. -sad face-**

**TAKE IT AWAY BOYS.**

* * *

Merlin knew it would be a bad day when Arthur charged into his room shouting and red faced.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, slamming the wooden door open. He glanced around the physician's chambers, checking behind the door when his servant wasn't immediately noticeable. His _useless_ servant. "Gaius! Where is my hopeless servant!?" Arthur strode across to Merlin's room before Gaius could even finish replying.

"He's in his room sire, I didn't realise he had to be up so early." Gaius said, standing up from a potion he was making. "Merlin normally has to be up at-" He was cut short by Arthur holding up a bucket of water.

"Do you need this?" Arthur all but growled.

"Well, no Sire, but-"He was cut short again, wide eyed with surprise.

Arthur slammed Merlin's bedroom door open, throwing the water over the boys head. Within seconds Merlin had woken up, fallen to the floor and scrambled to his feet again, glaring at Arthur. "What was that for?!" Merlin exclaimed, staring in shock at the prince fully clothed before him.

"You were _supposed _to be up at first light! We're going out on patrol to search for this bandit camp! Or had that slipped your mind? That we were supposed to leave nearly an hour ago?" Arthur stood hands on hip, glowering expectantly at his dripping wet servant.

"Ah, well I-"

"Will prepare the horses, pack the food and get my armour and sword ready for me within the hour!" Arthur said, his voice dangerously controlled.

Merlin sighed. "Yes sire."

"Good, and if you are even a minute late…" The King threatened.

"You'll have me in the stocks for a week?" Merlin offered, cocking his head to the side in "thought".

"Oh, trust me _Mer_lin, you'd wish it'd be the stocks if you are late."

Arthur stormed out, leaving Merlin stood cold, exasperated and shivering in his room.

An hour and a half later, Merlin, Arthur and the knights were riding out into the forest. Merlin kept side glancing at Arthur, watching him as his body slowly started to relax the further they got from Camelot. He thought it best to keep his mindless chatter at a minimum in fear of riling the King up any more. Instead he let Sir Gwaine babble, watching with silent humour as Arthur tried –and failed – to ignore him.

Hours passed and darkness began to settle across the Kingdom. Arthur had stayed in his mood for the most part of the day, the fact that they had found no bandits meaning they were going to have to spend a night out in the cold forests.

The Knights tethered their horses to the trees, making camp before it became too dark. They had travelled some fair miles, now on the edge of the border of Camelot. Arthur sat down against one of the logs silently, lost in his thoughts about how today had been wasted. They had made no progress, and he had promised Gwen that this task would take no longer than 2 days. He watched sulkily as Merlin crouched over the fire, heating the food. His servant had spoken barely a word since the start of the journey which usually Arthur would be thankful for, however today he felt like he needed to listen to Merlin's prattle and light hearted banter. He wouldn't admit it, but he needed to calm down. The threat the Bandits posed were greater than what he was letting on. It had seemed some different groups had formed to become allies, creating a larger threat. At first they hadn't caused much nuisance, stealing apples and pears, robbing the odd unlucky person to pass through the forests. However, as their numbers grew, so did their prizes. They began minor kidnappings of men in Camelot, selling them off to slave traders. Only when Merlin had mentioned that a servant who had worked in the kitchens with him sometimes had gone missing did Arthur become…anxious

Not because he was afraid of his manservant getting kidnapped – oh no, he was easily replaced – it was the fact that he treated everyone in Camelot fairly, and it angered him to see members of his beloved Kingdom disappearing to ruthless criminals.

And well, he was a bit afraid of them targeting the King's manservant as well. Although, he was sure if they knew how well he worked, they'd drop him back off anyway.

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts, watching the food being offered in front of him. "Earth to Arthur. Food's ready and served." Merlin called, dangling the plate in front of the King.

The King nodded his thanks silently, taking the plate. He only realised how hungry he was when he took the first bite of whatever it was that Merlin had made. He ate, surveying the rest of the knights. They were all being given the rest of the food, Arthur noting unhappily that none was left in the pot for Merlin as he walked back over to the fire. Arthur considered giving some to the skinny boy, but thought better. After all, he and to keep up appearances and it would show Merlin that next time maybe he would wake up early enough to have enough time to prepare.

Setting his bowl down he closed his eyes momentarily, listening to the forest surrounding him. He focused on to the wind rustling the leaves, the trickle of water close by, the-

Arthur's eyes shot open. The sound of twigs snapping around them was _certainly _not a sound Arthur grew contempt with. He stood up suddenly and drew his sword, alerting the knight's attention. He placed a finger to his lip, motioning for them to be silent as they followed his lead, unsheathing their swords. Spinning slowly on the spot, scanning the area around him and his senses on high alert, he began to think it must have been a trick of the night, his unfocused mind.

That was until shadows with wickedly gleaming weapons emerged from every angle around them, charging right for them.

**So yeah, just a little introductory chapter here, it will get better as it gets more angsty, promise! **

**Don't really like saying these things, but reviews will mean quicker updates, they motivate me and make me smile. :) Like seriously, one word will satisfy me. And constructive critisism is appreciated!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people!**

**You, yes you reading this, are awesome. If reviews were cookies, I'd be the size of the Earth, so THANK YOU. You guys made me a happy person for all the favs, follows and reviews!**

**MEGATHANKS TO;**

**pandafly, kitkat, hiphuggers2, ruby890, ash9, "guest", crystalbud, ravenwriter101, Said the liar 13, sarajm, bluespiritgal, brycoolcat, "guest, TimothyRiddle, natcel and phantomtrancyvongola:D**

**kitkat - thank you for that tip, I'll try and make sure I don't do it in the future.:)  
Ash9 - COMPLETLEY agree with, i love that too!  
Crystalbud - okay, I'll try not to!  
TimothyRiddle - AHAHAHA. Made me proper laugh. But no, this isn't a reveal fic-I'm far too nervous to write one like that now. I mean, their reactions have to be perfect and that will take some time! But I love them too:)  
PhantomTrancyVongola - More to come! Though it's not a slash, just bromance.**

**ON WITH THE STORY. (*whispers* sorry it's short.)**

* * *

"_Ástríce_"

A man charging at Merlin flew backwards, his head smacking the tree violently.

Merlin twisted around, his eyes flashing molten gold as he deflected an arrow aimed at Arthur's back. He was locked in combat with three men, each man replaced with another as Arthur would kill one. The knights may have been more skilled but they were completely outnumbered.

Running to a fallen man, Merlin grabbed the sword that he still held in his bloodied hand. He swung it round, raising his eyebrows in surprise when it cut into a bandit that had been charging at him. He almost felt like laughing at his luck until his eyes travelled to Arthur and the rest of the knights. Each one was locked in combat, outnumbered and tiring. Arthur seemed to be struggling to hold back the everlasting stream of bandits, stumbling gradually further back with each blow. Merlin waited – his heart pounding almost unbearably in his chest like it always did when Arthur's life was on the line - concentrating fully on his King.

"Come on…" Merlin urged, waiting for the perfect moment. Any second now… "_Forbærne firgenholt!_"

In another flash of gold the branch that had previously been securely held above the bandits fell with a bang, knocking them unconscious in an instant. Merlin and Arthur sighed in relief instantaneously, Arthur not even bothering to consider the coincidence of the branch falling.

He turned, his eyes meeting briefly with Merlin's. Merlin laughed, relieved Arthur was still standing and ready. Reading Arthur's face like a book, he knew he was considering to retreat. He had to agree with him, knowing their chances of survival were slim. Merlin nodded to him, hoping to confirm his uneasiness. Arthur acknowledged him with his own smaller nod, his eyes changing from uncertainty to self-assurance. And then…what was that emotion?

"MERLIN!"

Merlin turned around away from Arthur; following his pointed finger he had thrown up to express the sudden danger. A man only meters away, sprinting towards him with his sword raised and face possessing an angry expression. He realised as the man charged for him, his body frozen in fear, he was wearing the same expression as Arthur.

Horror.

And then, without a sudden moment to process what was happening, the man's sword had swung across him, cutting him diagonally from his shoulder to the other side of his chest. He gasped, his breath hitching in his throat. Was he dying?

He collapsed to the leafy ground, his left arm clutching his shoulder. He breathed out agonisingly, the sounds of battle and clashing swords muffled by his fading conscience. His eyes drifted to a flickering close, his last memory being of silver chainmail and calloused hands hauling him up.

* * *

**Was it enough to satisfy? ;)**

**Don't worry, next few chapters are mahoosive...well compared to this;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE MORE EPISODE.**

**Gah. Why must all good things come to an end when they're so...good?!**

**Oh well, FF will live on!**

**Nevertheless, the wait for this chapter was longer than expected because of tests and projects and all that jazz. (A's for Chem, English and Biology though, woop!) **

**Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

Arthur wasn't sure what exactly travelled through his mind as he plunged his sword deep within the man that had injured Merlin, just that they _needed _to get to safety.

"RETREAT!" Arthur ordered to his men, pulling Merlin's lifeless body up. He threw him over his shoulder, his sword still poised in his other hand. He ran, grunting at the extra weight. Merlin may be light – _too light_ maybe – but he definitely wasn't helping.

Swinging his sword into a man and dodging another, he ran out of the clearing and into the thick forest. He ran until he was certain his heart was going to pound out of his chest and his shoulder felt as though it had become dislocated. No longer could he hear the battle, just the odd footsteps of reinforcements for the bandits. He hoped his knights had escaped the battle like he had and found refuge in some place safe. The night was cold and heavy storm clouds hung gloomily over the trees – it would be difficult to last the night with no shelter or blankets.

Arthur stumbled down a small hill, scanning the area. His eyes rested upon a small cave, disguised by moss and overgrown plants. He squinted, stepping closer to it. Glancing behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed he ducked into the cave.

It was dark and rocky, but it provided what they needed to keep them alive for the night. He hoped.

During their escape Merlin had groaned and blood had soaked through his shirt, his breathing gradually slowing and temperature rising. Arthur hadn't let his thoughts stray too far to the boy; afraid he would get distracted and stop wherever he was to check on him.

But now they were alone and safe Arthur lowered Merlin down, angling his head so it was elevated by a rock. He had no salve, no blankets and no help, and quite frankly Arthur felt at a loss as he evaluated the deteriorating condition of his manservant.

Arthur straightened out his thoughts, reminding himself that he had experience in battle wounds from previous knights meaning he would be able to do something to help Merlin.

He had to check the wound. He was pretty sure it had mostly stopped bleeding, however the paleness of his face and red soaked top proved how much blood had already been lost. He lifted Merlin's familiar neckerchief, swallowing as he eyed the wound through the tear that had been made whilst creating it.

Arthur frowned – this wasn't right. The cut was swollen and puffy, and Arthur knew this hadn't been caused by an ordinary sword. His hand moved to Merlin's brow, sweating and pale. Even before Arthurs hand had come in contact with his skin he had felt the heat radiating off of him.

"Oh Merlin…" Arthur sighed shaking his head. He lifted up Merlin's head and pulled off his neckerchief, using it as a make-shift bandage. Merlin groaned, mumbling something unintelligible under his weak breath. Arthur collapsed beside him, linking his hands on his bent knees.

He cocked his head slightly to Merlin once again, not being able to take his eyes off the boy. Droplets of sweat still ran down the side of his head but his body was racking with shivers. It was far too dark to collect fire wood, and he had left his cloak at the camp which could have been used for some warmth.

He swallowed, his dry throat reminding him how long he had been running. Reaching to his belt he pulled the waterskin out, uncapping it. Merlin coughed in his unsettled sleep, making him groan in pain. Arthur sighed – he couldn't drink this when Merlin was in so much more obvious need. He cupped the Warlock's chin, allowing the water to flow steadily into his mouth. Merlin frowned, spluttering. He closed his mouth, swallowing the liquid noisily. He made a low noise in the back of his throat – one Arthur could only explain was out of pain or the relief of lubricating his throat – before he opened his mouth again, greedy for more. Arthur obeyed, ignoring the fact that this was completely the wrong way round. When only a few droplets of water remained Arthur had to refuse giving anymore to the desperate boy in need. He needed some to last the night in case of emergencies, but as soon as it was first light they would travel back to Camelot and find a stream or river to hydrate.

Merlin on the other hand did not agree with this plan. His eyes blinked open hazily, desperate for more fluid. He weakly reached up to Arthur's hand, silently begging he give it to him. "No Merlin, we have to save some." The King ordered, gently placing his hand back down on the dirt. Merlin looked lost at Arthur, eyes pleading. Arthur ignored the look. "How are you feeling? I think the blade was poisoned." Arthur said seriously.

He had expected Merlin to widen his eyes in surprise, begin to panic about Arthur's revelation. Instead he just lay there still, fighting the exhaustion that was overwhelming every part of him. He tried to speak but couldn't seem to get any sound out. He scowled at himself, angry he couldn't get his words out; he didn't want to appear any weaker in front of Arthur. He tried to clear his throat which soon erupted into him coughing.

"So do I." He croaked his voice frail and quiet and tender after the severe fit. "Is it bad?" He didn't need to explain to Arthur what he was talking about.

"I've seen worse." Arthur lied. "You'll be up and scrubbing my boots in no time Merlin, you don't have to worry about that." Arthur attempted to joke, trying to make light of a dark situation.

Merlin tried to laugh, but it sent jolts of agony along his shoulder and into his chest. "Ah…" He arched his back, his teeth gritting tightly together in an attempt to control his breathing. Arthur eyed Merlin warily, unsure what to do as he watched his jaw clench and unclench repeatedly.

"Can I err," Arthur cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the situation. It was wrong for him to see Merlin like this, and he had no idea what to do. "Get you anything? You know…for the pain."

Once Merlin had regained some of his composure he regarded Arthur with grateful eyes. He may not be the most…sympathetic person, but he did care – even if he didn't always show it in the most appropriate ways. "No Sire." Merlin breathed. He wouldn't even know what he wanted. He just knew he needed a cure – he could feel the poison snaking its way through his body, setting his brow on fire and making his body burn inside-out.

Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the formalities Merlin chose to use. How could he use such language at a time like this, but not when it's publicly needed? "We'll travel to Camelot tomorrow; Gaius will know what to do. For now, sleep Merlin. Tomorrow I'll expect you to be back to your incompetent self." Arthur reassured, briefly placing a brotherly reassuring hand on his uninjured shoulder. He settled down again, this time lying on the dirt.

For a moment the boys laid in a comfortable silence, the only noise being Merlin's struggled breathing. Merlin had so many things to say, he just couldn't seem able to form the words nor energy to express them. The pain searing through him was nearly unbearable, but he couldn't show how hurt he really was; it would worry Arthur, and right now that was the last thing both of them needed if they wished to return to Camelot alive. All Arthur needed was to return safely – he definitely didn't need to be worrying about his servant. Merlin took a breath. "You should have left me Arthur."

This time Arthur did roll his eyes. He really didn't appreciate it when Merlin tried to act heroic. "Don't be ridiculous Merlin. You can't seriously expect me to return to Camelot with the burden of having to train a capable servant."

Merlin sighed, but regretted the action when it sent a surge of unwanted pain through his body, causing him to wince. He gingerly rested his left hand on the wound as if to protect it from the elements. "I'm serious."

Arthur shuffled, turning his head so he could look at him. "So am I Merlin." He said, his voice low with seriousness and honesty. So he may have been slightly joking earlier, but he wasn't yet prepared to tell Merlin how much he valued his company (mostly) and the way he gave him reality checks that everyone else seemed to cower from. He valued Merlin much more than he should, but he knew that had always been the case and acknowledged that proudly in his head, strong willed in the fact that that wouldn't change. After all, when Camelot had homed a traitor intent on killing him, he knew that Merlin was the only person he could trust.

He trusted Merlin with his life, and he hoped Merlin did the same. At least he _should._

Another silence.

"…Thank you Arthur." Merlin whispered, not having the strength to truly begin to tell his King – his friend – how grateful he was. "I owe you my life."

Arthur sat up so he was rested upon his elbows, hearing the sincerity behind the pain. "You'd do the same for me." Arthur said looking at the floor, not disbelieving that for a second.

Merlin looked up at the cave ceiling, wincing in pain. Arthur had no idea of the poison that was consuming his manservant, but he knew it was killing him slowly. The wound was infected and Merlin was far too undernourished and weak to fight it for long. Arthur had underestimated Merlin in the past, and now was not the time to be doing the same. Merlin was stronger than what he let on - Arthur knew that much. But was he strong enough to continue to fight a poison of this force? Arthur hoped so.

"Rest Merlin, tomorrow will be better."

Merlin swallowed, shuffling uncomfortably. Arthur was right…for once. "Night Arthur." Merlin murmured, falling into a deep slumber almost instantly.

"…Goodnight Merlin."

* * *

**Just saying, I think this story will be 6 chapters. :)**

**Review for an extra present from Santa?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's the final Merlin -ever- in like two hours, and the fan girl in me is dying of sadness.**

**On a brighter note, thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favourited, LOVE YOU.**

***Sighs.***

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Morning was upon the men too brightly and too soon.

The moment the ray of sun had touched Arthur's face, he had pushed past his aches of the previous day and stood up, raking a hand through his dirty blond hair.

He silently stepped to the mouth of the cave, examining the surroundings thoroughly. All was silent, the only noise being the birds in the trees. Feeling relieved, he hastily walked back into the cave to his manservant. He was worse than yesterday - that he was certain of. Black circles stood out in deep contrast to his bloodless face. Each breath was loud and took too much effort, only emphasizing how shallow and labored it was.

Arthur couldn't admit it in his heart, but his head knew that if Merlin wasn't back in Gaius's care by nightfall, his chances of surviving another night in the forest were slim.

It was that thought that gave him the strength and determination to walk on with no rest, using all of his initiative to navigate his way back to Camelot. Merlin would occasionally groan and whimper at times which Arthur despaired at, though it was the times when he fell silent that really scared him. Why was it that every rare time Arthur craved his servant's idiotic banter he wasn't there to give it?

Arthur shook his head – he needed to concentrate. They could be ambushed at any moment – these forests were infested with the same vulgar bandits that had attacked last night, probably armed with Camelot's spare swords and supplies.

Arthur stopped suddenly. Listening intently, he zoned in to a soft trickle. Continuing forward to follow the sound, the relief that washed over Arthur when he faced a small lake was almost too much to bear. He had been walking for hours, Merlin slung over his shoulders the entire way with no water in his body to give him the physical strength he needed. He half ran to the lake, setting Merlin down with a soft groan.

Striding to the edge he bent down, allowing the water to roam around his dirty hand. He knew they had to keep travelling, but the refreshing rush that swept over him was too good an opportunity to miss. Breathing in deeply he rubbed his clean hands over his face, almost washing off the horrors of yesterday. Filling the waterskin up he took a long needed drink, sighing in refreshed satisfaction once he had downed the contents twice.

His bliss was soon banished however when Merlin moaned from where Arthur had placed him a few meters away. Arthur tried not to pay attention to the guilt that suddenly filled him – how could he have forgotten Merlin's needs were greater than his own pleasure? _Well, at least for the moment_. Arthur added mentally.

He cupped his hands together, letting the water overflow his hands. Carefully he maneuvered his way to Merlin, crouching down beside him. With the upmost care he steadily dripped water onto Merlin's face, allowing his body temperature to maybe calm down a little. Merlin stirred at the touch, leaning up slightly at the contact of the cool water.

"…A-thr?" Merlin whispered hoarsely, his eyes slowly blinking open. His blue orbs met Arthur's stressed ones.

"Stay still Merlin, you have a temperature." Arthur ordered, trickling more water onto his face. Merlin obeyed, shutting his eyes again as he appreciatively allowed the water to be dripped onto him.

Once all the water had escaped Arthur's hands he moved back to the lake, refilling the waterskin. As he resumed his place back beside Merlin, he briefly considered pouring some of the water onto his wound. However, the last thing Arthur wanted to do was aggravate it more, therefore deciding to just feed the water to Merlin.

Like yesterday he gently pulled his servants mouth open, pouring the water in. Merlin opened his eyes, thanking the Gods he was receiving some desperately needed fluid. He watched Arthur, his care and tenderness touching Merlin in a way nothing else had. Maybe it was because it proved to Merlin that maybe Arthur did consider him a friend, and that he was taking the time to help someone who was seen as just a lowly servant to many other nobles.

Nosily he swallowed the last of the water. Instinctively he breathed a sigh of relief, only to scrunch up his face in discomfort. Breathing wasn't supposed to be this torturous.

"Don't worry Merlin; we'll be with Gaius soon. Just hold on 'til then, that's an order." Arthur said, his heart aching at the sight of the helpless boy in front of him.

Merlin forced his tense muscles to relax, pressing a smile onto his tired face. "And since when do I-"

"Shh." Arthur ordered, forcing a finger to Merlin's lips. Merlin knew better than to argue with Arthur, noticing the sudden change in his demeanor. He stood up, unsheathing his sword whilst moving to stand in between Merlin and whoever was hidden behind these trees. His heart was pounding; he wasn't sure how long he could last in a full on fight, unfairly outnumbered _and _having to protect Merlin all at the same time - however he sure as hell would give it all he had.

"Show yourselves!" Arthur shouted, eyes darting backwards and forwards for sudden movement. "I order you to-"

Arthur was cut off by a large smile plastering his face. There stood his four best knights; Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Leon and Sir Elyan, sharing his joy and relief. He re-sheathed his sword, the knights following his actions as they stepped closer to one another, embracing each other with a handshake. "Sire! We had no idea where you had gone last night; we've been searching the forests for hours." Leon said stepping back to check Arthur was free of any injury.

"Yeah, am I glad to see you Princess. Where's Merlin?" Gwaine laughed, patting him on the back in a brotherly gesture. Almost as soon as the words had surpassed his mouth, Gwaine's eyes landed on the still form of the King's manservant. "What happened?!" He asked aggressively, rushing past Arthur to kneel beside his friend.

"The Bandit's got to him." Gwaine frowned, looking at Arthur accusingly. No way had Merlin just been cut – this was far more serious. "We think the sword was poisoned."

Gwaine swallowed his anger – he wasn't sure who he was more angry at; the Bandits for attacking a helpless servant, Arthur for not protecting him like Merlin would him, or himself for letting Merlin be attacked.

No, he was definitely blaming it on the Bandit's. "I'm going to find them and kill them before they move anywhere else." Gwaine growled, stepping away from Merlin. Merlin watched Gwaine, silently begging him to calm down.

"No Gwaine." Arthur placed a firm hand on his chest. "We need to get back to Camelot first – we'll gather reinforcements and then we _will _find them, I can promise you that much." Arthur removed his hand, feeling Gwaine's muscles relax. Surely Gwaine had realised the severity of Merlin's condition?

He had, and so had the rest of the knights. Even from where Sir Percival stood at the back he had noticed the stillness of Merlin's form, his silence instead of telling everyone to just find the bandit's first and stop worrying about him. It was also obvious to them the reason Arthur was so intent on getting back to Camelot; Arthur wanted Merlin safe and alive.

"Sire, the horses are tied just over there. If we make haste we can be at Camelot by nightfall…is Merlin well enough to ride?"

Arthur wanted to say yes, but if Merlin was given his own horse it would take double the time to get home. "No, he'll ride with me."

Arthur strode over to Merlin and carefully pulled his half-conscious form into his arms. Merlin tried to resist the urge to let his head rest upon Arthur's chest, willing himself to remain awake. However his chest was sending waves of pain rolling through his body and his mind was becoming foggier with every step Arthur took. Every minor movement Arthur unintentionally made caused Merlin to wince involuntarily. He took a rasping breath, attempting to control his labored breathing and fading mind. But before Arthur had even reached the horses with the knights his eyes were flickering to a gentle close, the fireball that his body was being too much for his slight form to bear. And it seemed to Merlin that the harder he tried to appear stronger than it was obvious he was, the more it exerted him and lulled him into a deeper oblivion.

And then before he knew it, his head was on Arthur's chest and he could no longer feel or hear his body and mind.

* * *

**Was it okay? I didn't really have time to check it:/ Review?:D**

**Next Chapter should be quickish, have an awesome christmas!**


End file.
